


The Demons' Masquerade

by Niuhi



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Abuse, Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Development, Child Abuse, Child Death, Comic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Derogatory Language, Dissociation, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gaslighting, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magical Realism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Sexual Content, Monsters, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niuhi/pseuds/Niuhi
Summary: In a world where Demons, the many monsters of myths and legend, exist among the human population, they often have to hide their demonic side to pass as regular humans. Even in a time where many demons are regarded as mere folktales, the sight of one's claws or a peer at one's fangs could strike panic within the hearts of many.When a young demon named Ren Amamiya is under probation and moved into Tokyo, and encounters the many vile adults that imprison people like him, his friends, and the innocent, his rebellious spirit flares up, seeking to take a stand up even within a world wishes to strike him down.This is a tale of the Demons' Masquerade.(A Persona 5 AU that changes a lotta things up due to the existence of demons and several characters being demons. Content warnings in the tags for both current and planned events)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 159





	1. Cover




	2. Page 1




	3. Page 2




	4. Page 3




	5. Page 4




	6. Page 5




	7. Page 6




	8. Page 7




	9. Page 8




	10. Page 9: The Beginning




	11. Page 10




	12. Page 11




	13. Page 12




	14. Page 13




	15. Page 14




	16. Page 15




	17. Page 16




	18. Page 17




	19. Page 18




	20. Page 19




	21. Page 20




	22. Page 21




	23. Page 22




	24. Page 23




	25. Page 24




	26. Page 25




	27. Page 26




End file.
